Halo Wars
by Avatar 101
Summary: Halo/Star Wars Kotor Crossover. Discontinued. Adopt if you so wish.
1. Prologue

** This is my first crossover story so don't be disappointed if it seems to suck at first.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Open the portal<strong>

**From somewhere Beyond Time and Space**

"It is done", said the master of time, "The Rakkata's mistake is finally undone". The ruler of the reverse dimension nodded. "Hard to believe one Jedi could do such a feat". The ruler of space turned on him sharply.

"Don't forget who he is and what he must do for the future", she snapped. The ruler of time nodded. "The time has come", said a deep voice from the shadows making them all jump. "Please don't do that!" they all shouted. The original one ignored them.

"Open the portal", he commanded. The Space ruler sighed. "As you wish, milord".

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Now here's the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins<strong>

The Ebon Hawk flew just in front of the _Indomitable_-class cruiser _Supreme_. The_ Dodonna_ and the _Ethis_, two _Hammerhead_-class cruisers, were merely a kilometre apart on either side of _Supreme_. The rest of the Republic Fleet trailed behind.

Revan watched the fleet from the bridge of his vessel breathed deeply. It was finally over. Malak was dead, the Sith routed and the Star Forge destroyed. At last the galaxy could enjoy peace. _"Or at least until the True Sith come"_, he thought grimly. A smooth hand touched his and he turned to see Bastila standing next to him. She slipped into his arms, wrapping her elegant body with his. He grimaced. She'd sensed his mood and was trying to comfort him. He didn't mind. The True Sith were powerful, but they weren't invincible.

The ship shook violently and they were thrown to the floor. "Sithspit, what happen?" he shouted to Carth in the pilot's chair. "Some sort of wormhole has opened up and is pulling us in", he answered, "The _Dodonna, Ethis, _and _Supreme_ are caught as well... whoa, hold on!" There was a sudden flash of light and when the light cleared they were facing a gas giant.

And circling the planet was some sort of giant ring. "What in the universe is that?" Revan asked, "And for that matter where are we?" Carth scanned his instruments. "Doesn't match any known structure in the databases and as per where we are is anyone's guess". Revan looked around the space in front of him and then strode back towards the com room.

"Get us on the _Supreme_ on the double".

On the bridge of the _Supreme_ Revan listened to the briefing of Admiral Dodonna's intel officer. The Ebon Hawk had escaped damage but the larger vessels hadn't been so lucky. The _Dodonna_ had lost power to its shield generator the main port engine was moderately damaged and sensor array was disabled.

The _Ethis_ had lost power to its primary turbo lasers, had busted it secondary power generator and communications had been crippled.

But the _Supreme_ had zero shielding, its main canon was gone, half the turbolasers were inoperable and life support had been lost in decks 10, 17 and 24.

"The ring is clearly advanced beyond its years and is like nothing we've ever encountered before. It is a natural surface with multiple constructs spread around the surface, even though it is quite clearly artificial. It has a breathable atmosphere for most sentient beings, normal Coruscant standard gravity and standard environmental control systems". Revan nodded.

"Alright, anything else to report?" he asked. It was the sensor office that answered, "Incoming vessels from the far side of the planet, sir". Bastila strode over the station and said, "Unknown vessels, each have limited shielding, primitive hyperdrives and plasma based weaponry. But their size is enough to create a serious problem in our current situation".

Revan nodded. "Hail them", he ordered the com officer. But a message came their way instead. "_Your destruction is the will of the God's. And we are their instrument._"

Revan didn't like the sound of that. "All hand to battle stations". The bridge bustled to life. "Sir one more ship exiting hyperspace behind us", called the sensor officer, "A different vessel to the others. It's smaller with titanium armour plating, zero shields and projectile based weaponry".

Revan couldn't believe it. That was even more primitive then the other ships. But he sensed a great amount of fear from the crew of that vessel save two. One these presences were cool and calculating, neither dark nor light, and with a small amount of power in the Force, though it was untapped. The second one was the same but that presence was fainter, as if caught between life and death and the only thing keeping that one to life was sheer willpower.

"Ignore it for now. Concentrate on the cruisers. All weapons, fire at will. Fighters and bombers launch". Turbolaser fire and missiles lanced out destroying section of the unknown vessels shields and armour. Plasma lanced back towards them. A few hit their shields and armour, the rest were intercepted by their lasers, exploding in mid flight.

"Helm prepare to land on the ring for emergency repairs".

Captain Keyes looked out over the vast space in front of them. "Cortana all I need to know is did we lose them?" he asked the ships AI. The brisk female voice answered, "I think we both know the answer to that. Wait new data coming in; Unknown vessels are engaging the Covenant fleet. They are damaged but still fighting".

"Alright", the Captain sighed, "Wake the Chief and prepare to land this bird. Bring the ship back up to combat alert Alpha. I want everyone at their stations". "Everyone sir?" Cortana asked, somewhat alarmed.

Keyes nodded. "Everyone", he paused and added, "And Cortana, let give our old friends a warm welcome". Her digital form snickered. "I've already begun".

John, Spartan 117, awoke from his long slumber and immediately felt the sting sensation of freezer burn all over his body. He ignored it and took in his surroundings. A technician stood in front of him at a control panel with two more on the observation deck above him. Cryo bay 2. Memories quickly flooded back in. Reach. His team. The orbital station. Linda and James gone. The Covenant.

The tech interrupted his train of thought. "Sorry for the quick thaw out Master Chief", he said, "But the Captain needs you up on the bridge as fast as possible. Follow me to the testing stations".

They moved through the tests swiftly. His targeting, motion tracker, health monitors and shields were brought online.

"Bridge to Cryo 2", boomed Captain Keyes voice over the intercom, "send the Masters Chief to the bridge right away". The tech replied, "Aye, aye, sir. Come on Chief, we'll find weapons later". They weaved their way through the crew members heading to their stations, reaching the Bridge in five minutes.

"Captain Keyes", said John snapping to attention. The Captain didn't turn or reply. John looked out the viewport and saw a full on space battle taking place between the Covenant and another unknown force.

"Who is that, sir", he asked. The captain turned. "That's what we're going to find out Chief", he replied, "I need you to take two squads and board one of those vessels, silently if possible. We're going to land on that ring out there". John then noticed the giant ring world to.

Keyes held out a chip to him. "Take Cortana and retrieve what data you can, then meet us on the ring". "Yes, sir", he said, inserting Cortana into his neural implants and sweeping off the bridge. There was a sudden boom in the aft section. "Go", shouted Keyes, "We'll do what we can here".

Revan could sense their intention before they started moving. "Clear out hanger 7 and assemble a commando team for me", he said, "Juhani, Jolee with me. And T3 plug into the system and monitor for any computer hacks". The little droid beeped in response and carried out his orders.

The three Jedi were a minute away from the hanger when there was a loud boom. "That can't be good", he commented. Juhani growled at the prospect of battle. "Easy tiger", he warned her, "we're only here to find out who they are. And that mean minimal to zero casualties".

The young Cathar growled again, but this time in annoyance. Revan grimaced. He should have expected this after all the death and destruction on the Star Forge and in the Battle of Lehon. He'd taught her when to control her emotions and release them as best as possible, but she still had her quirks every-once-in-a-while. "There is emotion…" he quoted. She relaxed. "…but also peace", she finished, taking a calming breath.

Revan smirked. He and his team had learned the truth about the flaws in the Jedi Order from experience, research and common sense and had adjusted the Orders teachings accordingly to fit this new truth. "_Memo to self; relay information to Master Vandar at next opportunity_". That quote was one such adjustment, made specifically to help the Jedi with attitude problems and to act as a guideline for all Jedi to not suppress their emotions but simply be cautious. They arrived at the hanger and their commando team was waiting for them. "Awaiting orders Sir", said the captain of the team, snapping to attention. Revan nodded. "We'll go first", he said, "See if we can't solve this peacefully. If that doesn't work, stun the lot".

John landed the pelican with no difficulty and zero resistance. He wasn't surprised that the unknown vessels had ignored them. This vessel unlike the rest didn't have its shields up, if they had any. He guessed the latter was the case, considering the extent of the damage to the hull.

"Lock and load Marines", he shouted opening the hatch. "Go, go, go", shouted the lead troopers. They jumped out and scattered throughout the hanger. There was no-one inside. "They knew we were coming", said the Marine to John's right. "Stay alert", he said over his com. He went a panel at the side of the bay and inserted Cortana into the system.

"I'm in", she said to the Spartan, "Look this won't be easy. This system is different to any other I've tried to hack before; Better than the Covenant's by a hundredfold". John whistled softly. He hadn't admitted it before but he was impressed by these people, whoever they were. He took the time to scan the bay. He saw several craft in standby mode.

"Get the tech's to check those fighters and assault craft out", he said to the young female Marine two meters away, "And you three secure those crates there and get them on the bird", he said to the three ODST's five meters to his left. They ran off to carry out their orders. He turned back to the AI.

"Cortana, anything yet?" he asked her. The AI's holographic form appeared in front of him. "I'm in only skin deep", she reported, "There's another AI in the system that's blocking me from accessing too much information. He's very wily and seems to know exactly what I'm going to do before I even do it. But he seems content on defence only, which I find very peculiar".

John weighed the situation. "Get what you can then disengage", he ordered, "They're bound to be sending security here soon". He was distracted as engines started firing up. On his words the doors opened and three beings walked into the room. Two were human and the last had a feline look about her. She was an alien, but of species he'd never seen before. Each was wearing flowing robes with cloaks and hoods, which were lowered for the moment, and had a pistol and handle on their belts. The leader, a man in white robes had a chest plate and greavers, similar to those used back in the 10th to 17th centuries, equipped as well.

Everyone had heard the door and hidden themselves. John had leaped into the scaffolding above them. John raised his rifle. If these humans were working with aliens then they were enemies. "It's all clear commander", said the female alien. He noticed there was a bit of a purr behind it similar to that of a cat.

Ten humans and several aliens, in orange and black uniforms, entered the bay. Each was holding, what looked to him like a hunting rifle. Only difference was that these were made entirely out of metal. He sent the _fall back_ signal to the marnies. A second later the man in white put his hand up to his ear. "Go ahead T3", he said in an Australian accent. John listened carefully and heard a series of beeps and boops. "Understood", the man said. With that he jumped all the way up to the scaffolding two meters away from John's current position. John fired a spray of armour piecing rounds. They never reached their intended target; a yellow blade flashed out of the handle and blocked all the shots in a blur of motion

He took the chance and jumped onto the Pelican. He didn't acknowledge it but felt shock for the first time in many years. No-one, not even the Spartans, had been able to move that fast, even _lightning fast_ Kelly, and yet that man had done it without any form of augmentation or special armour with such ease.

Fighters shot out of the Bay and towards the _Autumn_. "Now would be a very good time to leave", said Cortana. John moved straight to the controls and fired them out of there. The Pelican shook and in a shower of molten metal the left wing was torn off and they began the large plummet to the Ring world below.

Explosions rocked the _Supreme_. It wasn't going to last much longer. Revan open the ships intercom. "All crew abandon ship at once", he ordered. Juhani, Jolee, himself and their commando team ran to the port side escape pod's and jettisoned. Revan opened the private com channel, "Ebon Hawk, you out?" Carth answered, "We're leaving now". Revan sighed. "Is Bastila with you?"

They didn't get an answer since he lost the com signal upon entering the rings artificial atmosphere. "Five thousand metres and dropping fast", reported Juhani. Revan knew there was ten seconds before impact. "Brace!" They slammed into the ground and Revan fell into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
